On the other side
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: What happens when JJ, Morgan, Hotch, and Emily are kidnapped, and Emilys his type? Will the rest of the team be able to save them in time before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

On the other side

"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure.

The fearful are caught as often as the bold."

Helen Keller.

As Emily laid there on the wooden table she had never felt so helpless.

Two days earlier.

"All right my loves, Virginia PD has called and asked us foe our help. Said Garcia. They have had four women go missing in the past month. Three of the women have been found dead. They had multiple stab wounds to the chest. This is victim number one. A picture of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes popped up on the screen. Kerry Jackson. She was found off of Interstate 221. Our second victim Amanda Wells. She was found by the Smith River. The third victim Mandy Jacobs was found in a field close to Floyd. But his latest victim Alison Walters has not been found yet."

"What's the connection?" Asked Reid.

"So far it's only them having brown hair and brown eyes, and being abducted at a restaurant".

"What about age." Asked Rossi.

"Kerry Jackson was 35, Amanda Wells 38, Mandy Jacobs 42, and Alison Walters is 22."

"Do we know he's luring these women?" Asked Emily.

"No, nothing was in there systems and there weren't any witnesses, but they're still looking."

"Ok I'll meet everyone down by the cars in five." Says Hotch.

Everyone got up grabbing their tablets and headed out. Garcia headed down to her office after saying her goodbyes.

When they arrived at the police station they met chief Johnson.

"You must be agent Hotchner." He said.

"Yes this is Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, Jareau, and Dr. Reid."

"I'm glad you could come."

"Of course." Said Hotch.

"I've set a room for you to get started."

"Great thanks."

Are those the families over there? Asked JJ pointing to her left.

"Yes, it is." Said Chief Johnson.

"Ok if you don't mind I'm going to have a talk with them."

"No, no go ahead, but we haven't been able to get a hold of Alison Walters father yet."

"Thanks."

"Reid, Morgan go to the morgue and see what you can find. Prentiss, Rossi go help JJ with the families." They all nodded and headed out.

Emily, Rossi, and JJ walked up to the friends and families were staying.

"Hi I'm Agent Jareau and this is Agent Prentiss and Agent Rossi we're from the FBI. If you don't mind we want to ask you a couple of questions."

They all had tear stained checks and sleeves.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well first…."She pointed at Kerry Jackson's parents. "If you would go with Agent Rossi that would be great." Then she pointed to Amanda Wells's mother and boyfriend. "Please go with Agent Prentiss." Now JJ was with Mandy Jacobs parents and best friend.

"Were you the last person to see Mandy?" JJ asked the friend.

"Yes we had just gone shopping then we went to her favorite restaurant. We had driven separately that night so I never saw her after we left the restaurant."

"Was Mandy in any kind of relationship?"

"No she had just broken up with her boyfriend Jim. That's why we went out." The tears started to fall from her closed eyes.

"How long did her have her?" Asked Mrs. Jacobs trying to hold back a sob.

JJ looked them with sad eyes. "We think he had her for two or three days.'

"Excuse me." She said and walked away.

"Mr. Jacobs you were the one filed the missing persons report, correct?"

"Yes I was."

"How did you know she was missing?"

"She was supposed to come over and help repaint our kitchen. When she didn't come and answer her home or cell I went over there and her car wasn't there, so I called Anna because I knew that they had gone out that night. So went to the restaurant just to make sure, but her car was still there."

"I am so sorry about your loss and thank you for your time."

JJ got up and met Emily and Rossi back in the conference room.

"Got anything." She asked.

"Well Amanda's boyfriend said that they had gone out that night. They had driven separately because she had a meeting early that morning." Said Emily.

"Kerry's parents said they went out to celebrate her promotion and they drove separately." Said Rossi.

"So it appears that they all drove separately so they were alone and vulnerable." Said JJ.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Reid and Morgan stepped into the room with coroner all three bodies were all ready laid out on tables.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Reid.

"Yes I found excessive amount of chloroform in their airways."

"That's what he used to take them." Said Morgan.

"There are ligature marks on their wrists and ankles. Most likely from a chain of some sort. And each victim has nine stab wounds to the chest."

"So he knocks them out, chains them, stabs them, and then dumps their bodies after two or three days. There's got to be more that he's doing to them that we don't know about." Said Reid.

"Oh well I also found that they were dehydrated and the only food they had in their stomachs was what was left from dinner the night of."

"Ok thank you doctor." Said Reid and headed out.

When they got back Reid started on a geographical profile.

"Ok I think that we are ready to give the profile." Said Hotch.

"Chief, can you gather up your men we're ready."

"Yes of course."

"We are looking for a white male in his 40's early 50's." Said Hotch.

"He is most likely unemployed or has a part time job." Said Emily. "Because of that he has more time to spend with his victims."

"He will have a large van or truck so it will be easier to transport his victims." Said Morgan.

"So check the security cameras from each restaurant and see if there is a vehicle that fits this description, and that stayed there for an excessive amount of time." Said Reid.

"This guy is meticulous, and well organized. He will most likely blend in with everyone, so be careful." Said Emily.

"Thank you that will be all." Said Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner we just found Alison Walters body." Said Chief Johnson.

"Where?"

"By the New River."

"All right lets go."

15 minutes later they arrived and walked towards the bank of the New River. "Who found her?" asked Morgan.

A couple of fisher men. "Said Chief Johnson."

"It seems to be extreme over kill." Said Emily. "Morgan didn't you say the other s were only stabbed nine times?" "Yeah, why?"

"Well she seems to have been stabbed about 20 times."

"Uh….. 27 to be exact. Said Reid."

"Thank you." She said sarcastically. Pushing the hair out of her face she stood up and made her way towards Hotch.

"Any word from her father?" she asked.

"No, but I got his address right here so me, you, Morgan, and JJ are going to head over there."

"All righty than."

They both removed the light blue gloves from their hands and walked to the car. Emily and JJ sat in the back while Morgan was in the passenger seat and Hotch in the drivers.

"How far away is this place?" asked JJ.

"Chief said it would take all of about 30 minutes from here." Said Hotch.

When they got there JJ stepped out of the car in amazement. "Wow these houses are really far apart from each other." "Nice and quiet." Said Morgan.

They walked up the porch and Hotch rang the doorbell. A well built, good looking man in his early 50's opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Yes Mr. Walters?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Hotchner; these are Agents Morgan, Jareau, and Prentiss. We are from the FBI. We're here to talk to you about your daughter Alison."

"Oh…uh please come in."

"Thank you."

"Ha-have you found anything about her yet?" He asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"We found your daughters body this afternoon." Said Hotch.

"We're terribly sorry for your loss." Said Emily.

"You are?" he asked as he began to cry.

Emily just looked at him and politely smiled. "Of course we are."

"Thank you." He said and sat on the couch. "She was all I had left." He sobbed.

What happened to your wife?" asked JJ.

"She died of lung cancer two years ago."

"Mr. Walters did Alison stay here?" Asked Morgan."

"Uh yeah, when she was home from school."

"May we have a look at it?"

"No, go ahead."

Hotch and Morgan headed up stairs, and JJ and Emil sat Mr. Walters.

"Well Alison seemed to be pretty happy." Said Morgan. "Colorful walls, bed, pictures of friends everywhere." "Everything is neat and in place. Just an average collage girl." Said Hotch.

"Mr. Walters what was Alison doing the night she went missing?" Asked JJ.

"She and a couple of friends were going out to eat. So I offered to take her. After I got home I got a call from her friend Casey asking where she was, saying she never showed up." "It's ok, we are going to find out who did this, trust me." Said Emily.

"Ok I trust you."

When Hotch and Morgan came down, JJ and Emily stood up and joined them. "Anything?" Asked Hotch.

"He said Alison was supposed to go out with friends but never showed." Said JJ. "What about you guys?"

"Nothing." Said Morgan.

Mr. Walters walked up wiping away the tears. "Can I get you guys any thing to drink?" "Sure." Said JJ. Than Emily's phone rang. "Excuse me." She said and walked outside on the front porch closing the door behind her.

"Hey Reid."

"Hey we go the report back from the coroner's office."

"Yeah what's up?"

"There were no traces of chloroform like the others."

"Alison must have been the target all along, and she must have known our unsub."

"Yeah most likely. Is everything over there ok?" Asked Reid.

"Oh yeah I guess. Its just Mr. Walters is acting a little strange."

"What do you mean."

"Well he is questioning us on if we are really sorry about Alison. His wife died two years ago due to cancer, but he has no pictures of her or Alison anywhere in the house."

"Oh well good luck, and when are you guys coming back?"

"We are leaving now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Before Emily went back in she dialed Garcia's number.

"Hello to all who wishes to use the knowledge of Garcia."

"Hey It's Em."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need you to do a background check on a Mark Walters."

"The victims father?"

"Yeah."

"Ok ill get back to you on that."

"Great thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you guys go. He said bringing them four glasses of lemonade."

"Thank you." Said JJ.

Emily was still not back yet.

"Wow this is really good." Said JJ.

"Oh thanks." He said. He went and peered out the window to see Emily still on the phone. "Do you mind if I show you guys something?"

"No what is it?" Asked JJ.

"It's something of Alison's."

"Where is it." Asked Morgan.

"In the garage follow me."

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other in suspicion. When they arrived after walking through the kitchen he went to the back of his van and opened it. It was black and empty.

When all of a sudden JJ collapsed to the floor.


	2. Where are they?

Morgan and Hotch's first reaction was to help JJ, but when they took their first step it went blurry and they tripped over their own feet and came crashing down. All three of them lay unconscincely on the floor.

Mr. Walters quickly remembered Emily and knew that she would be back any second. He lifted JJ into back on the van than Hotch, then Morgan. He took their phones, guns, and badges. He walked over and dropped them in the front seat of the car. He worked up some tears then went back to meet Emily.

When he got back she was sitting on the couch playing with her phone.

"Oh there you are. Where are the others?" She asked.

"Oh they're busy looking at some stuff in the garage."

"Ok if you don't mind I'll go join them." As she was walking by a firm hand gripped her shoulder.

"Agent Prentiss, I said they were busy."

"I know but-. She was cut off.

"I said they were busy!' he said raising his voice. At that moment he whipped out a butterfly knife from his back pocket. Flipping it open her jammed it into her side.

Emily gasped for air, trying not to let out a cry of pain.

"Don't reach for that gun Agent Prentiss." He said and grabbed her gun with his free hand. He placed it in the waist band of his pants. Still holding the knife in her side he helped her walk into the garage. He opened the back of the van again. He pulled the knife out and pushed her in locking the door.

Emily laid there with her unconscience friends while she pressed her hand to her side trying to stop the bleeding. Emily could feel the car start up and start to move.

What felt like 30 minutes the car came to a stop.

She had managed to stop the bleeding, but the right side of her torso was soaked in blood.

She heard the car door slam. She knew he was coming. The back of the van opened. He stood there with his hand out. There was a small pile of white powder in it. Emily wasn't sure what is was but she knew it wasn't good.

He took in some air and blew. A white cloud formed around her face. She started coughing and gagging. All most immediately life was nothing but a blur. She tried to fight back the blackness as it took over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reid any word from them?" Asked Rossi.

"Well I got off the phone with Emily about 45 minutes ago. She said that they were leaving, so they should be back by now."

"Ok just give them a few more minutes they could be in traffic. Then give them a call." Reid nodded and went back to work when his phone rang.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hey Reid have you heard from Emily?"

"The last I heard from her was 45 minutes ago."

"Yeah me too." She said with a small amount of fear in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well she asked me to a background check on Mr. Walters, and she's not answering my calls."

"What did you find?"

"Well his wife was having an affair and left him two months ago."

"Wait what! She's not dead?"

"NO why would you think that?"

"Cause Emily told me Mr. Walters said his wife died of cancer!"

"Oh no what if he's our unsub!" Said Garcia.

"I don't know but I get over there fast. Bye Garcia."

"Be safe!"

Reid hung up and rushed to Rossi. "Rossi we need to the Walters house now."

"Why?"

"Cause I think he's our unsub."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan woke up to find his left ankle and right wrist chained to a wall. His head and back were throbbing. Where am I? He thought. He looked to right see JJ and Hotch the same way. What happened? He thought again. Then a flashback of JJ on the floor and Walters standing in front of him. "He's the unsub." He mumbled angrily. The he heard a noise come from Hotch.

"Where am I?" He groaned.

"Hotch." Said Morgan.

He looked up. "Morgan?"

"Yeah." Hotch we got a problem.

"Yeah I can tell." He said sarcastically.

"Mark Walters is our unsub."

"Great now he has us."

"We got to get out of here man!"

"I know, but how." Then JJ woke up. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Mark Walters is our unsub and he's kidnapped us." Said Morgan.

"What!" JJ yelled.

"We need to stay calm." Said Hotch.

"Wait where's Emily?" Asked JJ with a great amount of panic in her voice.

'Oh god." Said Morgan. "Emily!" then they heard a loud sigh. Ten feet in front of them they saw a bloody hand come into vision. Realizing that the room was bigger than they thought, half of it was just dark. They saw that it was her as she crawled out clinching her side. The first thing they noticed was all of the blood. "Emily!" Morgan called out..

There came a loud gasp from JJ. "EM!"

Emily felt as if she couldn't move any more. She gave up and fell back down onto the floor. Only a few feet away from them. "Ugh!" She gasped.

"Emily you got to get to us." Said Morgan.

"Emily can you hear us?" Asked Hotch.

She didn't say anything. She just got back up on her hands and knees and crawled until she fell into Morgan and JJ's lap.

"Oh Em what did he do to you?" Asked JJ.

"He stabbed me when I got off the phone. He took me to the van where you guys were. And how did he knock you guys out?"

They all just looked at each other in confusion. "The lemonade!" Hotch exclaimed. "He must have put something in our drinks."

"Emily do you mind if I take a look at it?" Asked JJ.

"No." she laid her head in Morgan's lap and her stomach in JJ's. With her free hand JJ unbuttoned Emily's white blouse just above her bellybutton and pealed it away. Emily winced as the shirt left contact with the wound. JJ carefully wiped away clumps of blood that surrounded the gash.

"Oh wow its really deep."

"Yeah he stuck the whole thing in me. JJ I think he's going to come back for me."

"Yeah…. What about us?"

"Your just extras. You were in the way."

"Emily who called you?" Asked Hotch.

"Reid and I told him that we were leaving, so he should realize that we're missing soon."

"Good." Then the door to their left swings open.

"Ahhh. Emily you're awake, I'm so glad."  
>"No please." She whimpered.<p>

"Oh are you still tired. Did I really stab you that hard?" well I'm sorry but you just weren't cooperating." He said in a playful tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back at the house Reid and Rossi pulled into the driveway. Noticing their car was still here. They drew their guns and walked to the door. Rossi knocked but no one answered. The door was unlocked so he opened it and walked in. he sees Emily's phone and a couple drops of blood on the floor. Reid went to the garage to find the car missing and more blood.

"They were here." Said Rossi with a sigh as he walked into the garage.

"There's blood." Said Reid

"It's Emily's."

"How do you know?"

"I found her phone on the floor in there."

"This isn't going to end well if we don't find them fast." Said Reid and walked back to the car. It was getting dark so Reid and Rossi headed back to the station. Reid called Garcia.

"Reid! Please tell me that you found them and this was all a big misunderstanding!"

"I'm, I'm sorry Garcia I can't. We only found Emily's phone and…. blood."

"Oh my god!" Garcia gasped. We have to find them."

"I know."

"Is there anything I need to do, call anyone, look for anything?"

"Garcia you should just worry about finding everything you can about Walters." Said Rossi.

"Ok yeah, yeah I will. But please bring them home safely."

"Bye Garcia." Said Rossi.

"Garcia's right we need to find them quickly, cause we don't know how long they have especially Emily." Said Reid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its time to go Emily."

She was to weak to move. He pulled out a knife and pointed it at Hotch, Morgan, and JJ. "Move and she dies."

He bent down and picked her up. She tried to fight back but he put the knife to her neck. "Stay still." He said and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
>"Emily no!" Yelled JJ.<p>

Emil could still hear JJ's voice calling out hers as he took her down a hallway and into a little room.

He laid her down on the floor. The room had concert walls and a concert floor. There as a small table in the corner but she couldn't see what was on it.

"You know Emily you remind me so much of my wife. Different."

"Then why kill me?" She asked.

"Oh, because I hate her."

Then it clicked. She wasn't dead. She left him. "Let me guess? She left you…at a restaurant."

"Very good, Agent Prentiss."

"So why not kill her or the man she left you for?" she said. She could tell he was getting angry. He clenched his fists and walked over to the table.

"Cause I couldn't find them when they left," he said and picked up something.

Emily knew she had to fight back and she had a semi-plan. "Emily, you're nothing like my other victims," he said and walked over with his hand behind his back. "All they would do was beg and say 'we won't tell if you let us go.' And I bet your wondering why I haven't stabbed you nine times yet? But as I told you before, you're different."

He bent down over her and pressed a tazer up against her stomach. She let out an ear piercing scream.

JJ, Morgan, and Hotch all heard the scream. JJ was crying and the tears were uncontrollable. When she heard Emily she buried her face in to Hotch's shoulder. "Oh, Emily!" Morgan yelled and tried ripping the chains out of the wall.

When Mark got up Emily managed to raise her leg high enough. She kicked him where she knew it would hurt. He gasped and fell down. Emily started scooting away as fast as she could, but he reached his hand out and grabbed her ankle. He swung his arm and the tazer landed on her upper thigh. She let out another scream.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he yelled.

He held the tazer there for a long time. When he released Emily couldn't move. He walked over to the table again. He picked up her gun. "A Glock 19. How impressive," he smirked.

"I think your friend will really enjoy this." He picked up a rag and gagged her with it. "See you later." He cocked the gun and walked out. Then she heard three gun shots and JJ's cry for help.


	3. Dead?

Emily couldn't believe it her friends were most likely dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She was on the verge of passing out again, but instead she cried herself to sleep.

JJ couldn't stop crying it was uncontrollable after the gun shots. Emily was dead. She thought and buried her face deeper into Hotch. Morgan started jerking even harder on the chains, but it was no use.

The door slowly opened.

"Where is she!" Yelled Morgan.

"Oh well Emily wont be joining you tonight." He smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I must get some sleep. You should too. We've got a big day ahead of us." He said and walked out without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

it was all most eleven o'clock and they still had nothing.

"Garcia do you have anything yet?" Asked Reid.

"No I'm sorry. He doesn't own anything, his wife doesn't own anything either, and he's out of work."

"What about other family?" Asked Rossi.

"Nope, nothing."

"Thanks Garcia." Said Rossi.

"Bye." She said with a pout.

Reid yawned and slumped down over the table again.

"Reid we've been looking hard for seven hours, you should get some rest." Said Rossi.

"NO! I'm not going to rest until we find them."

"Reid we're stuck, we don't have anything." Reid just looked at him and sighed. "Your right, I know, I just don't want to give up."

"This guy is going to stop and get some rest too."

"Ok right, we should go to the motel for a couple of hours, and pick up early tomorrow morning." Said Reid.

"Yeah and I think I have to call Strauss and let her know what's going on." Said Rossi.

"Oh she'll just make it worse."

Rossi laughed. "You got that right." They grabbed their things and headed out hoping this wasn't to risky of a move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily woke up in a haze. She tried to stretch out her limbs but found that her wrists and ankles were tied together, and the rag that had gagged her the night before had been replaced by a piece of duct tape.

"Good morning." She heard a cheerful voice say. She looked up to see mark standing by her side. He had jeans, and a gray tee on. "If you'll excuse me I have to take care of something real quick." He said and walked out of the room. He walked into the room were the others Agents were being held. "Good morning guys. You know I think it would be lovely if your friends back at the police station could see what goes on today. Don't you?" he said and walked over to the wall by the door and hit the light switch. The lights came on, on the other side of the room. The room was twice as big as they expected it to be. There was a wooden table with metal legs and white walls with an assortment of knifes on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

8:00am

"Hello?"

"Erin, its Dave."

"Dave what is it?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Well 16 hours ago Agent Prentiss, Morgan, Jareau, and Hotchner were kidnapped by our unsub."  
>"What! And you're informing me on this now!<p>

"Yes, we had to make sure. And I was hoping you could call Ambassador Prentiss and Will, Agent Jareau's husband, and tell them to come to the BAU immediately. I want them and our Technical Analyses girl to come here."

"So you want me to call Ambassador Prentiss and tell her to come here when she could be in another country?"

"I know she's here, because Emily told me she just got back from her trip to Italy."

"Ok, but why just them two?"

"Cause Emily is his type and will has the right to know."

She hesitated before answering.

"…Fine but I'm coming too."

"Fine, and the jet will be there waiting."

"Good bye Dave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strauss picked up her phone and dialed Ambassador Prentiss's number and waited patiently for her to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Reid I have Strauss calling Emily's mom and Will. Garcia, and all three of them are going to fly down her as soon as they can." Said Rossi.

"Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean?" Asked JJ.

"I mean those video cameras are going to record and send everything to your friends." He said pointing at he ceiling. "But I'm going to put that off and let you rest for the bid day." He said and left.

"He's going after us now." Said Hotch.

"What do you mean?" Asked JJ.

"You heard the three gun shots, the screams, and the silence! Emily is dead and we cant do anything about it!" Morgan answered as a tear fell down his face.

JJ started crying again.

"JJ….I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, its just- " But she cut him off.

"No its ok I miss her too. She's one of our best friends, and see's your partner." Morgan turned away as another tear fell down. Emily was all he could think about.


	4. Emily wants to leave

**Oh wow thank you guys so much for your reviews. This is my first fanfiction and I wasn't sure about how well it would go. So thanks and keep reading. **

Strauss got on and off the phone with Ms. Prentiss and Will in 30 minutes. She got up from her desk and headed to Garcia's office. She knocked on the closed door.

"Come in." She heard Garcia say.

"Agent Garcia?" Garcia spun around in her chair and looked at her in surprise.

"Ma'am. Hi. What can I do for you?"

"Ambassador Prentiss and Agent Jareau's husband will be here in ten minutes. Agent Rossi told me that you were to come down and them with us."

"Ok, yes ma'am just let me grab my things."

"We're taking the jet so be ready."

"Yes of course."

Wait Ambassador Prentiss! Emily's mom! Oh no Emily is going to kill us when she finds out that we called her. Garcia thought. As she gathered her things she dialed Rossi's number.

"Hey Garcia."

"Are you out of your mind!"

"Excuse me?"

"You called Emily's mom?"

"No I told Strauss to call her."  
>"But it was still your idea."<p>

"So."

"So….. This means Emily is going to kill us."

"Right." He said in a slow unsure voice."

"Sorry I got to go now. We'll talk later."

When Garcia had everything together she rushed out and into the bullpen, where Will was pacing franticly.

"Garcia!" He called out and left Strauss's side. "Where is JJ?"

"I'm sorry Will but I don't know. Where is Henry?"

"I took him to a friend's house."

Then Ambassador Prentiss came walking out of the elevator. Strauss noticed her first. "Ambassador." She called out.

"Are you Strauss?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Where is my daughter?"

"We don't know, but I need for you to come with us." Ms. Prentiss nodded and follower her as she signaled Garcia and Will to follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily tired and tried again to get the ropes loose, but it wasn't working.

"I hope you're ready for some fun." She heard a voice say. He crouched down beside her and stared into her eyes. "Awww, has someone been crying?" He said and reached for her face. She tried to turn away but it was no use. "It's ok." He said and wiped away the black streaks that her makeup left behind. "There all better. You're very pretty you know, and I think Agent Morgan thought so as well. But that won't stop me from killing you." Said Mark and walked back out of the room.

"Did he really just say 'thought'. He really did kill them." She thought.

He walked back down to the other room. "Hello again." He said and walked over to the table on the middle of the room. Grabbing a filthy towel of the ground he wiped away wood chips and smeared the blood that covered it. Next he walked over to the wall and hit a small black button. The wooden tables metal legs started to raise until it was all most vertical. "It's all most time." He said with a smile. He walked over top the cameras and hit a little red button on each. "I'll be back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a 30 minute flight and a ten minute drive, they arrived at the police station.

"Great you're all here." Said Rossi. "Garcia how quick can you set up?"

"All ready on it." She said as she set her laptop on a desk and plugged in all the chords.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark left and went and even smaller room where he had a couple of computers set up. His fingers ran across the key board and hit enter. "Let the show begin." He said with a smirk.

Emily finally managed to get the ropes from around her ankles off. She remained laying there on the floor waiting for his return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Garcia was done setting up Chief Johnson come in. "He's made contact!"

"What?" Asked Rossi and Strauss at the same time.

"Garcia can you pull it up?" Asked Reid.

"Uh, yeah-yeah, hold on." A small black box popped up on her screen. She clicked in the bottom left hand corner. Now it took up the whole screen.

"What is it?" Asked Strauss.

"It's a video….." Said Garcia in horror. Finally an image faded in.

"JJ!' Said Will.

"Oh my god." Said Garcia. They stood there speechless as they saw three of their friends chained to the wall.

"Wait where's Emily?" Asked Reid.

"What do you think going to happen?" They hear JJ ask.

"I don't know, with Emily out of the way….. anything." Said Hotch.

"Don't say it like that." Said Morgan

"You said it your self Emily is dead and there is nothing we can do about!" Yelled Hotch.

Ambassador Prentiss put her and over her mouth and tried to take in what he had said.

JJ was crying again.

"Poor JJ." Said Garcia. "And p-po-poor Emily!" She gasped

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily heard his foot steps getting closer and closer. When he turned the corner he walked in smiling. "It's time to go." He said. He bent down to pick her up when she slammed her head into his face. He yelled and fell back onto the floor. He covered his face with his hands and rocked back and forth.

Emily managed to quickly stand up. With her hands still tied and her mouth still taped she hobbled down the hallway trying not to fall over. She was still woozy from being tazed. She knew she had to find a way out of here, but she couldn't leave her friends behind dead or not. When she got to the metal door she had a hard time getting it open. She heard Mark groan. She had to act fast. Finally she yanked it open and ran in. tripping over her heels she slammed into the wall.

Hotch, JJ, and Morgan all had shocked faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone just stared at the screen and watched as JJ wiped the tears from her eyes. Them they noticed to door moving back and forth. "Oh no, he's coming." Said Garcia. Then Emily came sprawling in. They watched as she hit the wall and try to sit up. Seeing the tape on her mouth, her wristed tied, and her hand looked as if they had been dipped in red paid along with her white shirt.

"She's alive." Said Reid with relief.

"Thank god." Said Ms. Prentiss.

"Where's Walters?" Asked Rossi.

"Look at Emily. See how she is pressing against the wall, trying to hide. He's coming." Said Reid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Em-Emily?" All three said together.

Emily's eyes lit up when she heard her friend's voices. "Hmmmm, mmmmm." Is all the heard from her covered mouth.

"Emily where is Mark?" Asked JJ.

Emily just remembered him, he would be coming back soon. Her gaze went to the door and just stared.

"Em-em-mily can you take the tape off?" Morgan managed to ask.  
>she shook her head. "I've tried." She thought.<p>

The silence broke when they heard Mark running towards them. Emily started freaking out and tried to stand up.

He stood in the door way with a white cloth in his hand. His other hand covered his bleeding nose.

"You B***h! You broke my nose! He yelled.

Emily's head was throbbing and her dense of smell was much stronger than usual. She knew chloroform covered that cloth he held in his hand. Before you knew it Emily was passed out on the floor.

"Wow I guess the smell got to her before I could." Mark said with a smirk. He through the rag on the ground, and wiped his nose one more time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emily no!" Said Garcia.

"Don't touch her!" they heard Morgan and Hotch yell.

"I'm not the one chained to a wall now am I?" He said.

"What does that mean?" JJ whispered to Hotch.

"It means that we can't do anything to stop him." They watched as he carried her unconscious body to the vertical table. He set her down and untied her wrists. Once he was done he picked up her limp body and pressed it up against the table. He pulled each hand up and locked it into place with metal latches. He did the same with her ankles.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Asked Strauss.

"Nothing good." Said Reid.

They watched as he went to the wall of knifes and put as many as he could in his hands.

Rossi turned to Will and Ms. Prentiss. "I highly suggest that you not watch this."

They nodded and stepped out of the room with Chief Johnson. The last thing Ms. Prentiss saw was Emily wake with a start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily looked around in terror. "Emily I bet that you are waiting for someone to tell you that everything is going to be ok. But we all know that, that would be a lie." He went up to her face and ripped the tape away.

"AHHH!" She yelled.

He walked to where he was about six feet away. He still had all of the knifes with him.

"Tell me Emily, have you ever been to the circus?"


	5. The escape

She just looked at him without answering.

"Well I have and what I found the most interesting was the women on the spinning table and the man throwing knifes at her. But sadly he always missed her. I bet you hope I do the same. Well we-will-see." He threw the first knife. It landed in-between her legs. He threw and threw again hitting the table all around her head, arms, and torso. "Last one." He said. He aimed it and threw it, but sadly it hit her.

Emily let out a scream as the knife pierced her left side. Now each side had a stab wound.

"Well it looks like I ran out of knifes." He said. "I'll be right back." He said and left the room.

Emily hung her head as tears of pain slipped through her closed eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the knife entered Emily's side, Garcia bolted out of the room. When she opened the door Emily's scream escaped with her. Emily's mom looked straight at her. Garcia nodded and sat next to her.

Garcia noticed how she didn't show any emotion what so ever, just like Emily said. She didn't understand how someone could just keep it all balled up inside of them. Then her mind went to Reid and how he all ways talked about Star Trek. There was some alien race, slash human thing that couldn't feel. But her thought was interrupted by Rossi telling her to come back in.

"Can you trace this video feed?"

"Oh yeah-yeah I'll try." Garcia made the video to where it only covered half of the screen. Her fingers flew across the keys, when a picture of earth popped up with towers covering it.

"Oh man he's using like 12 different towers. The signal is bouncing everywhere.

"Well can you get it?"

"Yes but it will take a while."

"How long?"

"About seven minutes." Garcia said franticly.

"Wait look at JJ." Said Reid.

"What is she doing?" Asked Strauss.

"What are you doing?" They heard Hotch asked.

"I just realized that I had a Bobbi Pin in my hair.

"Now is not the time to talk about hair accessories." Said Morgan.

"Chill out Morgan. I think I know how to get out of here." She leaned over to Morgan's chains and after about 15 seconds of twisting there was a click. Morgan's wrist was free, than ankle.

"Wow where did you learn that!" Morgan asked.

"Will taught me in case of an emergency." She said and started on Hotch.

"Remind me to tell Will that I love him when we get out of here." Said Morgan as Hotch joined him.

"Go to the door and I'll get Emily." JJ said as she got the chains off. They nodded and hurried to the door awaiting his arrival.

"That's my girl." Said Garcia.

"How much longer?" Asked Strauss.

"Oh about two minutes. I've narrowed it down it down to three towers. Oh! Oh! Wait! I got it! She exclaimed.

"They are in a house in Floyd, Cave spring. Address is 2375."

"What's the connection?" Asked Reid.

"The house is owned by a Maggie Walters, Mark Walters's grandmother. She died six months ago and she left him the house."

"Ok lets get over there now!" Said Rossi. "Garcia call the paramedics and tell them to meet us there, then you Strauss, Will, and Prentiss's mom meet us at the hospital.

"Yes sir."

Reid took one more look at the screen to see that Emily had passed out again. He rushed out of the room ready to go save his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where could he be?" Asked Morgan who was getting impatient.

"I don't know, but he'll have knifes wit him." Said Hotch.

"Em-Emily….. you got to wake up." Said JJ as she gently shook Emily's shoulder.

Emily slowly lifted her head. "J-J." She managed to say.

"Yeah Em its JJ. We're getting out of here, ok?"

Emily tried to smile at her friend when she heard him.

"Sorry it took me so long." He said as he came down the hallway.

Hotch and Morgan nodded at each other. As soon as his left foot was in the doorway Morgan and Hotch slammed their fists into his face. JJ shielded Emily with her body as it happened. He dropped nine out of the ten knives in his hands. Morgan reached down and picked up one of the knives. As soon as he did Mark sliced his arm. When he did Hotch drove another knife into his heart. He was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garcia got up and hurried out of the room. "Guys time to go to the hospital."

"You got him!" Asked Will.

"Yes!"

Strauss walked out holding her phone. "They're sending two ambulances."

"Good now lets go." Said Garcia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan and Hotch stood up breathing heavy. They walked over to JJ and Emily. Morgan clinched his forearm. It wasn't deep, but it would need some stitches. Seeing Emily Hotch knew she was on the verge of passing out again. He walked over to the wall and hit the black button. The table lowered back down to its normal stance.

Morgan held her hand as JJ unlocked her wrists and ankles.

JJ looked down at her side. "The knife didn't go all the way through and hit the table."

"Good." Said Hotch.

"Emily we are going to have to leave you on the table and the knife in your side. Ok?" Said Morgan.

Emily slightly nodded. She looked over at his arm. "You're bleeding."

"I know, but don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

After a few minutes of silence Emily winced and took a deep breath. She started hyperventilating.

"What's going on?" Asked JJ.

"I don't know but, Emily you need to calm down." Said Hotch.

It took a second before she did. Hoch and Morgan each had one of her hands. They felt her grip become extremely tight. "It- hurts." She whimpered.

"I know it does, but you got to hold on just a little bit longer." Said Morgan gently rubbing her hand.

"It's cold-cold in her." She breathed. All three of them looked at each other in concern. It was pretty warm in there. Hotch took off his suit jacket and laid it over top of her, not knowing how much longer she had.

Another ten minutes passed. "Hotch we have to get Emily out of here. We don't know if they goy the video and know where we are!" Said Morgan.

"I know but I'm not sure what the plan is."

"She's out again." Said JJ.

"What?" Asked Morgan.

"Emily, she passed out again."

"Oh."

That's it. I'm going to go check out where we are." Said Hotch letting go of her hand. That's when he heard the sirens.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks and keep reviewing. **


	6. The Rescue

Reid and Rossi jumped out of their car and ran up to Chief Johnson and his men who had met them there.

"Ok have your men take the perimeter. We'll go in," said Rossi as the ambulances arrived. They nodded and ran up to the door. The door was locked. Chief Johnson took a step back and kicked the door down without hesitation. "Thanks," said Rossi. They ran in and swarmed every room.

"Guys over here!" Reid yelled. When they joined him they were looking down stairs.

"Basement," whispered Rossi. Reid nodded and quietly went down first. When they reached the bottom they looked down a long hallway with a various amount of rooms. "Guys look, its Walters….. I think." They rushed down the hall peering in every room just to make sure. Reid walked over to Walters. Pressing his fingers to his neck he shook his head at Rossi. They were at the door to where JJ couldn't se them. They didn't waist any time. Reid, Rossi, and Chief Johnson ran in.

"Reid!" JJ exclaimed. They dropped their guns to their sides.

"We need a medic, stat!" said Rossi into his Kevlar. He walked over and gave a quick hug to Hotch and Morgan. "How is she?" he asked looking down at Emily who was still unconscious.

"Bad," said Hotch.

Rossi lifted up Hotch's jacket. "That is bad." He said as the medics came in.

There was a woman and a man. The woman took off the jacket. "She has a pulse!" she said to the man. They carefully lifted and placed her down on the gurney. As they began to roll her out everyone followed.

As they slid Emily into the back of the ambulance JJ got in with her. Hotch and Morgan got into the other.

One of the medics wrapped Morgan's arm in a temporary bandage.

"She's going to make it," said Hotch. "She's a fighter."

"I know but it's that she is always the one to get hurt?"

"She puts herself out there. To protect us. But this time it was different, she was his type."

Reid and Rossi went back down to the basement the check it out. They were inspecting the table Emily was on.

"Reid how many knives did you say were thrown at Emily, not including the one in her side?"

"Umm, twelve."

"Come look at the table. I'm no expert, but doesn't it look like there are more then twelve knife marks on this table?"

"This must be were he killed all his victims," said Reid.

"Agent Rossi." Said one of the police officers.

"Yes?"

"We found their guns and badges."

"Thank you."

"I think we should go to the hospital." Said Reid.

"All right, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garcia and the others arrived at the hospital. She hurried up to the front desk. "Hi has and Agent Emily Prentiss checked in?"

"Uh no ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at the moment no. Thank you." They walked over to the seats by the door.

After five minutes of nervously waiting a doctor came running through the doors. "Clear the way." He yelled.

The doors flew open again. Four doctors came in pushing Emily. The woman from the ambulance was sitting on top of her giving her CPR.

"Come on! Let's go! We're loosing her!" She yelled at the other doctors pushing them.

Garcia stood up so fast she all most fell over. "Em!" she gasped as a tear fell down her face.

Than another group of doctors came in pushing everyone else in, in wheel chairs.

"JJ!" Will said standing up. He walked over and bent down for a hug. Garcia did the same for Morgan and Hotch.

"Where have they taken Agent Prentiss?" asked Strauss.

"They took her to the emergency room for immediate surgery," said the doctor who had rolled in JJ. "We need to take them to the ER as well to get them cleaned up and get some food into their systems," he said making a gesture toward JJ, Hotch, and Morgan. "When Agent Prentiss gets out of surgery she will be moved up to the third floor and I will see what I can do to getting you guys a room up there as well."

Morgan's arm was stitched up. Their wrists were bandaged from the chain rubbed up against them. They were all given food and water. They were able to get a room close to where Emily was going to be staying. She was still in surgery.

Rossi and Reid arrived and joined everyone in the waiting room.

After another hour of waiting a doctor walked up to all nine of them, including JJ, Morgan, and Hotch who had gotten permission to come out of their rooms.

"Agent Prentiss?" He said.

"Yes?" Said Strauss.

"She is going to be ok. She's out of surgery." There was a sigh of relief coming from everyone after he spoke those words. "She was stabbed twice, one to each side. And what seems to be two sets of taser marks, one to the stomach and one to her upper thy."

"A taser? He tased her?" Morgan thought.

"She is in the ICU and should be waking up soon," said the Doctor.

"Thank you." Said Hotch.

They had to wait half an hour before she woke up.

Emily groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're in the hospital Agent Prentiss," said the doctor who sitting next to her. "You're safe now."

She heard a strange beeping and saw that her arm was hooked up to a heart monitor and tubes at the tip of her nose that were hooked up to an oxygen tank. "Where are my friends?" she asked.

"They are here too. Your team and your mother, and Agent Jareau's husband are out side waiting to see you."

"My mothers her?"

"Yes."

"And did you say Agent Jareau's husband is here?" She said in a horse voice. Her throat was still soar from screaming.

"Yes."

"OK well his name is Will, and could you ask him to bring Agents Rossi, Reid, and Garcia to me?"

"Um sure. I will be back."

The doctor walked down the hall to the waiting room.

"Is she awake?" asked JJ.

"Yes. But may I have a word with you?" He asked looking at Will.

Will got up and joined him a few feet away. "Agent Prentiss has asked me to have you bring Agents Rossi, Reid, and Garcia to her."

"Just them?" asked Will.

"Yes. I have to go get her medicine so you may head down there now."

"O-k sure thing."

"Um Garcia, Reid, Rossi come with me." The all stood up and nervously walked with him down the hall knowing what was going to happen.

JJ started to silently laugh. "What?" whispered Morgan.

"You don't know why they have been 'requested'?"

"No why." JJ motioned her head towards Emily's mom. "Oh." Morgan said laughing. "They're going to die."

"Why did she only ask for them?" Emily's mom finally asked.

"Oh uh, she probably just wanted to thank them for saving us," said JJ.

Morgan and JJ tried so hard not to laugh.

Will entered Emily's room. "Hey Emily."

"Hey Will," she said. Her voice was still scratchy.

"How you feeling?"

"Better."

"I brought them, like you asked."

"Thanks Will you can go now." Will nodded and started the exit the room.

"Wait! No Will, come back!" all three of them said. "Will we need a witness!" Garcia called out.

Emily glared at then the way she did when she was angry.

"Hey Emily how are you doing?" asked Reid in his high pitch voice that he used when ever he was nervous or scared. They all feared Emily when she was mad. Even though they were her friends they knew what she could do.

"I'm doing good. I don't know how to thank you guys for saving us."

"I know!" said Garcia.

"What?"

"Don't kill us…..please."

"Oh yea thank you for bring that up Garcia. Why is my mother here! Why did you call her!" She yelled at the best of her ability.

Reid and Garcia took a step back and pointed at Rossi.

"Thanks guys." He whispered.

"Well Rossi, why?"

"Well….." But he was cut off by Garcia.

"I told him not to!" She yelled.

"Oh well in that case is Garcia the only smart person in the room?"

"I-I'm smart," said Reid.

Emily ignored his comment. "Well Rossi?" She asked with sad and confused eyes.

"Well I don't know."

"We never call my mom."

"I know but this was different, we knew what this guy could do."

Emily just looked at him. Her expression was back to normal now. "OK I'll let it slide but when we get home and I'm not being drugged or in pain, I promise you there will be payback."

"Ok," he said.

"Its good to see you guys anyway," she said. "Garcia you can go get everyone else now." Garcia nodded and hurried out of the room.

"You guys can come back now," she announced. The all got up and went to her room.

Morgan and JJ walked side by side on the way down. "I know you like her," said JJ. Morgan just looked at her. " Don't worry I wont tell."

"Thanks," he said.

"Hey guys." She whispered.

"Hey," said JJ.

"How are you?" Asked Hotch.

"I'm good."

"Good," said Morgan.

"Hey mom," said Emily.

"Hello."

"Are you ok?" Emily asked.

"Right now as long as you're ok, I'm ok." Surprised by her mothers comment she smiled.

"It's good to be back."

-The End-

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story and leaving reviews. I had a great time writing it and I plan on writing more. **


End file.
